The present application claims priority to Italian Patent Application Serial No. MI 2000A 001598, filed Jul. 14, 2000.
The present invention refers to a semiautomatic rifle with inertial operation.
Known to the art are inertial or kinetic rifles with a fixed barrel, in which the feed mechanism that re-arms the loading mechanism is operated by the kinetic energy of the recoil.
In particular, in what follows reference will be made to a smooth-bore rifle, in particular in the various calibres 12-20-28, equipped with a semiautomatic loading device with inertial or kinetic operating principle, i.e., to a rifle equipped with a so-called mixed (semiautomatic-pump) loading device, where the semiautomatic function is in any case determined by the kinetic principle.
For some time now there have been present on the market rifles with kinetic operation which have a kinetic spring located between the breechblock body and the closing head inside the chassis of the rifle.
When the rifle has been fired, the breechblock of the semiautomatic rifle, on account of the kinetic reaction, which has a direction opposite to the recoil force, advances from the closing position along a central axis of symmetry in the same direction as the projectiles that have been shot, compressing the kinetic spring.
The kinetic spring, thus compressed, accumulates energy, which it releases subsequently, expanding and causing backing-off of the breechblock, which draws backwards the feed mechanism, which in turn rearms the loading mechanism.
During the backing-off motion, all the mechanisms that complete the cycle of operation of the rifle are actuated preparing the rifle for being fired again.
It should be noted, however, that known semiautomatic rifles of this sort have a loading device that presents large overall dimensions. In fact, given the location and overall dimensions of the kinetic spring, the arming unit, as well as the receiver, require appropriate geometries and dimensions, and, above all, in the horizontal direction along the axis of the firing pin, the arming unit and the receiver are longer than those of rifles that adopt other operating principles. This sets limits both on the minimum overall dimensions for the weapon and on its appearance, which, instead, should be as compact and as streamlined as possible.
It is moreover evident that a kinetic rifle, at the industrial-production level, must be developed purposely since it cannot be easily derived from weapons with different operating principles.
It should also be noted that the kinetic spring, which constitutes the essential element of kinetic loading devices and which determines the characteristics of operation of the rifle, is, in traditional embodiments, constrained by narrow geometrical and dimensional limits. This prevents its optimization in terms of comfort for the user and in terms of limitation of stresses for the weapon.
A second problem with known semiautomatic rifles results from the fact that, in order to load the rifle, it is generally necessary to release the magazine follower, press it, and keep it pressed during loading of all the cartridges, so as to prevent the magazine follower from getting jammed after insertion of each cartridge.
In order to unload rifles equipped with known gunlocks without firing them, it is possible to proceed either by acting on the breechblock, simulating normal operation of the weapon, or else by turning the weapon upside down, releasing the magazine follower, inserting a finger inside the loading gate, and actuating the bolt handle from inside as many times as there are cartridges contained in the magazine box.
The above-mentioned operations are laborious, occupy both hands, and require a certain manual skill above all if, during said operations, the cartridges are handled without the possibility of putting them down and if the user wishes to prevent them from being dropped on the ground.
A purpose of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a semiautomatic rifle with inertial operation which is able to solve the aforementioned problems.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a semiautomatic rifle with inertial operation which has small overall dimensions and which thus enables the dimensions of the receiver to be contained.
A further purpose of the present invention is to provide a semiautomatic rifle with inertial operation which presents advantages in terms of high comfort for the user and in terms of limitation of stresses for the weapon itself.
Yet another purpose of the present invention is to provide a semiautomatic rifle with inertial operation which mounts a gunlock that enables easy operations of loading and unloading without any need for the weapon to be fired.
These and other purposes are achieved by a semiautomatic rifle with inertial operation, comprising an arming unit (11) and an inertial-loading device (12), wherein said inertial-loading device (12) comprises an inertial-spring elastic element (35) inserted in a blind hole (36) of a compression mass (37), wherein said arming unit (11) comprises a breechblock (13), said breechblock (13) housing a firing pin (18), and further comprising a cocking lever (21) equipped with a corresponding spring (22) and with a kinetic mass (23), wherein said spring (22) and said kinetic mass (23) are contained within the movable distance of said arming unit (11), a magazine follower (24) designed to transfer the cartridges (20) supplied by a magazine box (25) of said inertial-loading device (12) to said arming unit (11), wherein said magazine box (25) of the inertial-loading device (12) has an opposite end provided with a blind end made by means of at least one plug-like extension (27) of at least one rod (28), which carries a knob (29), on a front free end of said rod (28) wherein the end of a spring (34), blocked by a shaped bushing (38), is inserted on said magazine box (25), said spring (34) bearing upon an extension (26) of a receiver (16) of said rifle (10), wherein said arming unit (11) being functionally associated with said inertial-loading device (12) for loading the cartridges (20) so as to exploit the inertia associated with the recoil of the rifle when the rifle is fired, both for operation of said arming unit (11) and for feeding said cartridges (20) from said magazine box (25) to the cartridge chamber.
Further characteristics of the present invention are moreover defined in the remaining claims annexed to the present application.
Advantageously, the functions of the weapon as a whole in all cases derive from the kinetic effect following upon firing and not before said firing takes place. This makes it possible to exploit the kinetic energy that is released upon firing in the most complete way, i.e., not just partially.
Also major advantages are achieved in the simplification of the mechanical organization of the weapon, which is consequently rendered simpler, safer, and more convenient in its manufacture at an industrial level, allied to a reduced maintenance on the part of the user and a greater reliability in general, also on account of the presence of a smaller number of pieces as compared to the known art.